


Waiting

by darling_pet



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Hugs, Magic, One Shot, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Sweet, Vampires, Witches, Witchfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Matthew comforts you as you try to get over a recent heartbreak.





	Waiting

There’s a knock at your door.

In your mind’s eye, you can picture Matthew standing readily for you to accept him at the door, but you won’t. You refuse to let him see you like this.

You’re a wreck, to be quite honest, still in your pyjamas and hair in complete disarray. You don’t even have it in you to magick it into place. All of this stemming from a horrible, disastrous break-up with a total jerk of a man.

“(Y/N)! Open up, please!” Matthew calls a little louder from the door with a few more persistent raps.

“No!” you shout back, voice raspy. “Go away, Matthew!” Burying your head in your pillow, you throw the blanket over your body. Maybe if you remain quiet, he’ll leave you alone.

“(Y/N)?”

His voice comes from above, and you cast the covers off, sitting up speedily.

“How did you get in here?” you demand.

“I have my ways,” the vampire says like it’s of no importance. Matthew gently sits down on your bed to slide in gracefully next to you, mattress dipping at his weight, his chilly hand pushing a few strands of hair out of your face. You soon find yourself wrapped up in his arms as if by routine. Matthew has always been your rock - even if you’re too stubborn to accept it - the one person you can count on to remedy your broken heart each time it happens. You rest your head against his chest, hearing the near silence of his own vampiric heart on the other side.

“Now, please, tell me what’s the matter?” he asks, rubbing your arm in an act of soothing comfort. After a few seconds of hesitance, you finally admit the truth.

“He left me… He said I was ‘mentally unbalanced.’ That there was something seriously wrong with me. He dumped me.”

Matthew let out a quiet growl. “Against my better judgement, might I ask why the cretin did this to you?”

“I-I let my frustration at him get the better of me and i-it just happened.”

“What happened, my dear?”

“I burnt his record collection… by accident,” you try to explain. “I was just  _near_  them, and my fingers sparked. I don’t know if he saw my witchfire or if he thought I had matches on me.” The whole scene comes back to you with such clarity that you shove your head against Matthew’s chest and close your eyes. He rubs your back softly, and the feeling seems to be helping you calm down significantly. It’s almost as if it’s the vampire who has the magic touch, here.

“Shall I hunt him down for you? I haven’t had a good chase in a while.”

You look up at him with big eyes. “ _Matthew_!”

“Wish I could say I was joking. Humans… are a difficult species,” he starts. “They don’t know how to comprehend what us Creatures can produce and will sometimes explain it away. Or they act out in fear. You need someone who understands you, who you don’t need to keep your secret from and accepts you for who you truly are. Loves you…”

“I’ll never find that person,” you pout pathetically. “What’s the point anymore?”

“Don’t give up. Take some time to heal,” he tells you, “then when you’re ready to open up again, I’m sure he’ll be waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Matthew. You always have the right words to say.”

“I wouldn’t say  _always_. Would you like to be alone now?”

You hesitate. “No. Could you hold me a little while longer? I don’t want to feel alone quite yet.”

Matthew makes a small noise as if he’s about to say something, but the words never come. Instead, the vampire pulls you tighter into him, where he remains motionless as his witch succumbs to an exhausted slumber.


End file.
